


Invasion

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen has a creepy encounter with some animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “All Creatures Great and Small” challenge.

Stephen was busy following tracks into an old warehouse they were investigating when he heard rustling. Turning into a dark room his torch slipped from his hand.

He leaned down and tried to find it, his fingers brushing against fur and whiskers. His hands were shaking as he hesitantly turned the torch on.

He wished he hadn't.

Rats were everywhere, crawling over each other and forming one giant wave of rodent. And in one corner, eyes fixed on Stephen, [a giant rat the size of a bull.](http://english.people.com.cn/90001/90781/6339461.html)

"Guys," Stephen whispered into his radio, "we're going to need a bigger cage."


End file.
